Twin Dragons
by RebornKitten
Summary: What happens when Spyro loses everything and yet still has to deal with the Dark Master? Well... Rated M for sexual content


**Oh would you look at that. I can write shit on my phone. Interesting. Well with BBW on hiatus at the moment i decided to fuck around a bit and write some one shots. Bare with me here, there's only so much i can do on my phone**

 **That said here just a little thing i've been thinking of….**

Twin Dragons

Malefor won.

From the very moment Spyro lost control of his inner darkness, from the very moment he lost Ignitus, even as Cynder talked him down, Malefor knew.

All Malefor had to do was time his hits to Spyros emotions, to his pride. It was surprisingly simple especially once those nuisances were out of the way.

Spyro was still only a youngin, easily influenced, easily manipulated. Especially once he was all alone to face the dark master.

 _If you had more power perhaps you could've saved them._

Simple words that held such heavy meaning.

Yes, breaking the boy was very simple and quite satisfying.

 _You made it here boy. Good job. Now what?_

A malicious grin from the much larger purple dragon. He did try to stand his ground, to defeat the greatest evil to spawn in the last hundred years. But Malefor could easily see how weary he was from losing everything.

 _Why continue to fight when there's nothing to go back to? I can give you the world boy. Don't you see? You're finally free._

Such tempting words whispered from the devil himself. He knew though, that he shouldn't give in. That he shouldn't let this monster win! But….

 _You are indeed destined for greatness. But not with them, who used us. We did not ask to be born this way. All i wanted was to impress and they trap me, seal me away because they didn't understand! And they will do the same to you… They keep us close out of fear, not recognition. And i for one, got sick of it._

Spyro frowned. Malefor played with dark magic and lost control. Was that not why he was sealed?

Malefor stood from his perch and started to pace the large treasure room, circling spyro.

 _What did they tell you boy? That i lost control? That i turned evil as a result of taking all four elements?_

Spyro stiffened and glared cautiously at the bigger one.

 _And Cynder… what did they tell her? That her powers were… unique?..._

A deep chuckle made a shiver go down Spyro's spine. Where was he going with this…

Malefor whipped his tail around before picking up a gold coin from his hoard and playing with it between his fingers.

' _Cynder, your powers are a little more unique after being in the clutches if the dark master for so long…' Or something like that…_

Spyro cringed inwardly, eyes wide. Has he been…

 _Oh, yes i have been watching very closely… From the moment you were released from that time crystal, i knew_ everything.

Malefor flicked the coin back into the hoard and stepped towards the smaller dragon. Spyro took up a defensive position but he didn't expect what happened next.

Malefor kept his distance then suddenly spread his huge, battle damaged wings and a powerful gust of wind blew past spyro, almost blowing him right out of the chamber.

He let out a little yelp and used his claws to steady himself. Once the wind died down, he peeked and saw Malefor's eyes glow green and his mouth opened oh so slowly.

Spyro just barely dodged the venom spray, watching in awe as it melted right through the spot he was just standing in seconds. He whirled around just in time to see his eyes red and his claws surrounded by the blackest smoke he's ever seen.

Spyro took off into the air dodging siren screams and shadow claws. He ignored the painful ringing in his head, he always disliked the siren scream….

Wind, Venom, Fear, and Shadow…

 _Don't look so confused, she only had these powers because i gave her a sample when she was under my control…_

He turned away and curled his tail around his back legs.

 _I suppose i'm being a bit of a hypocrite… Having used Cynder the way i was used. But i was angry and needed a dragon to free me. Those mindless apes could do nothing right. If you didn't dispose of them then i would have._

That wasn't something Spyro needed to reminded of. He shrunk considerably at the memory, or lack thereof, of Galls death.

 _No need to feel bad about it. He has done many thing i did not condone. It was only a matter of time before karma came for him._

Spyro was feeling all sorts of emotions, the biggest one being confusion. Now he was trying to comfort him? This dragon made no sense.

 _I think we both know you can't destroy me._

Spyro tensed.

 _I'm too powerful, too experienced for you boy. Though you have potential… That darkness inside you intrigues me…_

The young dragon narrowed his eyes. Of course that interested him…

 _Triggered by your emotions makes it dangerous. But if you harness it, you could control it and bend it to your will. Use it to your advantage rather than hide from it like a coward, afraid of your own shadow._

Spyro looked away, fangs bared as he just glared at the wall.

 _But… i suppose it's not your fault… They made it seem like it's such a terrible thing. Your power is your own, the good and the bad. I could show you how to use it._

Before Spyro could properly react to that, Malefor let out a loud roar of laughter making Spyro jump and shrink back in confusion.

 _Yes boy, i know you don't trust me! But there's a very important question you have yet to ask yourself._

Spyro frowned and opened his maw before a large, clawed, scaly paw-hand dropped on top of him effectively trapping him. Spyro was so surprised by the sudden movement, he couldn't even bring himself to squirm. Was he always that fast?

 _Is it_ really _worth it boy?..._

Malefor moved his muzzle closer to Spyros face and the small dragon was sure hes never felt fear like this in his entire life time. So easily could he crush him under his paw...

 _Think about this carefully. What. Do you have. To lose?..._

Spyros eyes darkened with sadness.

 _You've already lost them all..._

Malefor's paw started to darken with the shadows that swirled around it, surrounding Spyro, slowly but surely corrupting him.

Spyro felt the cold claw at his spine, felt the shadows and the corruption and his heart beating erratically in his chest. But he was caught in those eyes... They pinned him, daring him to even make an _attempt_ at escaping.

He couldn't move.

And frankly...

It didn't feel that bad...

XxXxX

Malefor padded his way to his throne room, his steps careful and light despite his size. What an eventful evening! And all before dinner. He walked up to a crystal mirror hanging on his wall and placed his paw on it before watching as it shimmered and showed an image of a very familiar face.

"Well well well~ the old Chronicler croaked did he? And here i was hoping to rub this victory in his face... You'll do though my dear old teacher"

Ignitus, now the new Chronicler, only glared daggers at the grinning dark master.

"Malefor! What have you done?!"

A laugh. "I have done nothing but tell him the truth. Poor poor boy... He was so distressed... So... easy to _break_." He grinned, "Though i do feel legitimately bad about Cynder... She was a great asset to my army..."

Something wasn't quite right… This wasn't how things were supposed to go… No, he couldn't have….

"Malefor….." Ignitus paled. "What have you done….?"

Malefor's grin was large and feral.

"Ensure my victory."

XxXxX

A large dark purple dragon roosted at the edge of the floating island, claws idly tapping on the ground beneath him.

His long sharp tail was twitching to and fro as he was deep in thought. A scowl curved his lips and his brows were pushed together as he glared at the world below them.

Some dragons just want to see the world burn.

"Ah there you are. I had wondered where you went off to."

The deep voice of the dark master snapped him out of his self induced trance, his tail going lax before it curled up behind him.

"I was just thinking Malefor...Watching…"

"Hm, thinking and watching were you? Not too much thinking i hope. You get very… emotional when you over think"

A low growl accompanied with claws digging into the soft dirt. "You don't control me Malefor" he glared at the larger dragon out the corner of his eyes before standing, walking towards him then jabbing a finger in his chest. "I will _think_ as much as i want" then walked off past him and into the palace.

Malefor laughed to himself as he followed the grumpy dragon. 'He is just so very amusing…..'

"Well clearly something is bothering you."

"Leave me _alone_ Malefor"

"We both know i can't do that Spyro"

Spyro froze on the spot before whispering, "What did i say about calling me that…"

Malefor scoffed. "It is your name is it not?"

"No," he growled and a shiver went through him. "Spyro is dead. And that's how it will stay…"

Malefor noticed the tremors even as he tried to suppress them and walked closer before putting a paw-hand on his back.

"You've been having those nightmares again haven't you."

Spyro said nothing, just avoided eye contact. But Malefor was a patient dragon. All he need do was wait….

"...They depended on me… and i betrayed them…"

"Who betrayed who exactly?"

"I was supposed to _kill_ you Malefor!" Spyro bared his fangs. "Not… Not…!"

"You were a child. Experienced only by what you learned in the short years of being around your own kind."

A low growl.

"I was born and raised to be sacred. Since the time of my hatching, i was told i was destined to be all powerful. To be almighty. You stood no chance back then and they had to have known that…"

"..."

"So you shouldn't beat yourself over something so trivial"

Spyro frowned. Didn't stand a chance huh…. He straightened himself and faced Malefor, staring right into his eyes with steely resolve. He was older now, wiser, stronger…

"Fight me."

"What?" Malefor was legitimately caught off guard.

"I said fight me. I want a battle. A challenging one not just some weak prisoner. So fight me. Let me see for myself how strong I've become"

Malefor raised a brow before smirking.

"Well since you asked so nicely….~"

XxXxX

Both dragons made their way to a different floating island where a large coliseum stood. Said coliseum was used for when Malefor decided to play with the prisoners of war. Whether they died or not by the end depended on their skills of course, not that it mattered to the dark dragon.

Entertainment was entertainment. And watching Spyro be ruthless in battle was so... _satisfying._

Hell, it was downright _intoxicating_.

Malefor trained him well… But now he was asking for a real challenge. And he was going to give him one.

As soon as their paws hit the ground, they started circling each other, sizing the other up. Spyro had his eyes narrowed and a snarl on his face while Malefor just grinning, amusement and excitement making his eyes glow.

Spyro twitched before his eyes turned to a dark green and he slammed his paw-hands into the ground. Thick and powerful vines shot up and zipped towards Malefor at an impressive speed.

Malefor narrowed his eyes before setting the vines on fire with his fireballs, shooting down each and everyone that came too close. Surely he can do better then spring up a few weeds…

Spyro huffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils, before more vines popped up all around the dark master, surrounding him.

Malefor hummed as the deadly vegetation shot forward with the intent to impale. Spyro found it odd how he didn't even attempt to move but then a dome of fire covered the older dragon, completely protecting him from the outside attacks.

Spyro frowned then took to the air as the last of his vines burst into flames. His eyes changed to a bright yellow as he felt the power of electricity gather in his maw.

Malefor lowered his fire dome to watch what the younger dragon was up to in interest. Spyro then tilted his head up and let loose the attack into some gathering clouds causing thunder to boom before a storm formed above them.

Malefor huffed smoke out one nostril as the downpour started. Spyro's eyes then turned a light blue before he twirled in mid air and froze all the water around him into icicle spears. The spears pointed towards Malefor then shot towards him.

He smiled then dodged each icicle, all the while impressed with how the spears dug themselves into the ground. However….

"I know you can do better than this," he said as Spyro landed on the muddy ground, his voice loud enough to be heard over the raging storm above them.

Spyro stared, most of the anger in his eyes has receded at this point and he just glared balefully.

'This dragon and his tantrums….'

"Well then if you're done…." Malefor stood tall and narrowed his eyes at him. "My turn"

Spyro watched him carefully as he took up a defensive stance. Malefor grinned then stood up on his hind legs before flapping his large wings, dissipating the clouds and ending the storm.

"Tell you what. I'll be fair and only use the main elements," he cooed as he lowered himself back on all fours. He then curled one paw-hand into a fist and slammed the ground, a large boulder popping up and into the air before he spun and slammed his tail into it sending it towards Spyro.

Spyro narrowed his red orange eyes before using his flames to slow the boulder down and melt it before quickly slapping it back with his own tail.

Malefor sliced the now magma boulder in half with his claws as it headed towards him then zipped towards Spyro, ice surrounding his claws into makeshift gauntlets.

Spyro dodged the attack and blinked. Oh he's never seen him do that… But it wasn't that shocking to see. He nimbly avoided every swipe of his ice claws, making his way behind the larger dragon. When he made a grab for tail with his maw, ice surround it as well turning the tip into a mallet like weapon. Spyro just barely got away before he was slammed under it.

Malefor was indeed powerful… Spyro's eyes shone with excitement. His lips curled into a smirk as he jumped towards Malefor, claws outstretched.

Malefor snickered then opened his mouth, shooting out electricity. Spyro spread his wings and took to the air quickly though the lightning still managed to graze his thigh. In spite of only hitting such a small area it still felt like getting tazed, Spyro was stunned for a second but that was plenty of time for vines to pop up and drag the dazed dragon back to the ground and pinning him there.

Spyro squirmed then narrowed his eyes before he burned through the vines and jumped out of the way of an incoming attack.

Malefor let the ice around his paw-hands and tail melt away before pouncing at the smaller. Both dragons tucked their wings in as they rolled in the dirt/mud, clawing and biting at each other.

It didn't really take long for the dark master to have Spyro pinned under him, their chest heaving from the work out.

Spyro stared up at Malefor for what felt like ages before his lips curled into a grin and he started laughing, loud uproarious laughter. Malefor raised an eye ridge but still looked amused nonetheless.

"So even now i still can't defeat you…." Spyro snorted.

"Well i am your teacher… i will always be one step ahead of you." Malefor moved off him and gazed at the slightly smaller dragon as he sat up. He said that but really….

Was he even trying?...

Spyro sighed through his nose and gazed at Malefor was a calm sparkle in his eyes. He walked over to his side and licked at a cut on his cheek before whispering, "I will surpass you…. I know i will"

"Hmm…."

XxXxX

Spyro stared at his reflection in the crystal mirror. Those nightmare of his…. It's not like he didn't remember them. He did. And he knew they would all be very disappointed... maybe even hate him. But at this point he already dug himself into a pit there's no escaping from.

"Are you over thinking again," Malefor coo made his tail curl up.

He looked back at the larger dragon on the nest and just stared passively.

"What did i say earlier?" Spyro said simply, emotionlessly.

"Yes yes i get it. But that doesn't mean you don't worry me at times…."

Hm.

"Now. Come here~"

Spyro could hear the purr in the other dragons chest from where he stood. He shivered a bit before padding over to Malefor and closing his eyes as his muzzle was licked.

Malefor stood and tapped on Spyro's back. Spyro stretched before crawling under him and nudging his snout against Malefor's slit before running his tongue along it.

A sigh before he felt a paw-hand on his backside, petting him a bit to encourage him to continue.

Spyro licked at the slit before sliding his tongue in and twirling it around until he felt the head of the dick push against his tongue. He pulled away then sucked and lapped at the head, coaxing the rest of the cock out.

Malefor's growls and groans of pleasure just spurred Spyro on more although he wanted some attention as well… He wiggled his butt around to get Malefor's attention.

He felt his paw-hand grip the base of his tail before his tongue ran along his tailhole and teased the base of his slit. Spyro shivered and let out a small moan around his cock.

He felt something cold and wet prod against his tailhole before slowly entering him and stretching him out. He couldn't help but tense up a little.

"Relax," he grumbled then poked his cock against Spyros muzzle to distract him. Spyro gazed at it before running the back of his finger along the ridges and fondling the knot then taking the tip back into his mouth to suck.

The prod was pushed deeper before being pulled out and sliding back into him easily. Spyro shivered and bobbed his head along the length of his dick, taking as much as he could without choking.

The hand holding his tail shook slightly before the prod was pushed deep then pulled out suddenly. He jumped from a smack to his ass.

"Enough"

Spyro pulled away and pouted a little. He liked giving head… Well whatever. He licked the leaky tip once more before crawling out from under him and rolling onto his back submissively.

Malefor placed a paw-hand on his thigh before mounting him and lifting his waist slightly as he pressed himself into Spyro with a light growl.

Spyro took a deep breath and moaned as he felt himself be filled.

Been a while…

Spyro rested his paw-hands on Malefor's shoulders and licked at his snout as he thrusted against him.

Malefor didn't hold back in the slightest, already pushing as far as he could without getting the knot in. Not that Spyro minded.

Neither dragons were very vocal during sex but they did purr and grunt and growl at each other as well as licks and nibbles. Though sometimes if things got real intense the nest would catch fire…

Spyro's toes curled and flexed as he purred and panted, tilting his head back as he felt Malefor start to pound faster and grind his knot against him.

"Hhh… C-careful with that…" Spyro said in between moans.

Malefor grunted and nipped his muzzle. "Just stay relaxed…." he mumbled and shifted slightly before he gave a sharp thrust, getting the knot in.

"AAAA I SAID CAREFUL"

"I got it in though"

Spyro slapped at his muzzle, steam coming out of his nostrils as he pouted. "Hate when you do that…."

Malefor snickered before he tugged his knot out then thrusting back in. Spyro gasped and dug his claws into Malefor's shoulders as he repeated the movement.

Spyro stuck his tongue out and let out a particularly loud moan along with some embers. He tensed when Malefor thrusted his knot in again and hit that sweet spot. Malefor grunted and pressed against the spot before he came, huffing embers out his nostrils.

Spyro yelped as he felt the rush of cum fill him, making him cum as well. He went limp under the larger dragon, shivering as he felt him tug his knot out and slide out.

Malefor licked at Spyro's head before laying next to him. He rolled over and tucked his tail in close to stop the excess cum from leaking out.

Spyro felt the paw on his back and the tail curl around him and just glanced at the other.

"Hey now don't give that look"

"My butt hurts"

Malefor chuckled and Spyro stared before slapping his paw hand against his muzzle again.

"A warning next time at least… Now go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow" Spyro looked away and placed his down.

"Mm, whatever you say…"

Spyro stared at the wall with a frown. Yep. There was no escaping this pit… So even if he decided to repent, even if he _wanted_ to repent, he couldn't.

Spyro closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

He had a different nightmare that night.


End file.
